A computer network uses various protocols, such as real time protocol (RTP), to transport real-time media data. An example of transporting real-time media data is streaming audio and video media during a Voice over Internet Protocol VoIP telephone call. The computer network includes firewalls that block unauthorized communications from reaching destinations while permitting authorized communications to reach the destinations. Authorized communications are passed through a firewall by opening a pinhole in the firewall